


one of a kind

by ficfucker



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Mordecai (Borderlands)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficfucker/pseuds/ficfucker
Summary: mordecai mourns the loss of bloodwing
Relationships: Brick/Mordecai (Borderlands)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	one of a kind

**Author's Note:**

> genuinely apologetic for writing this, i feel like such a borderlands novice, but the idea was haunting me
> 
> set after bloodwings death but before the end of the main story line

Mordecai hiccupped and reached for his bottle, disappointed to find it empty. He peered down at it before grunting and tossing it back down carelessly onto the nearest desk. It spun circles before clinking against all the others strewn there. 

"Run down to Moxxi's for me?" he asked, voice heavy with booze. 

"Was thinkin' I'd cut you off right 'bout here," Brick answered. He refolded his arms over his chest, watching Mordecai's gaunt face contort in the blue-green light of the monitors. 

"What for? I'm payin' for the shit, ain't I?" 

Brick sighed. If it were up to him, he wouldn't let Mordecai even get a hint of rakk ale, let alone allow him to drink himself stupid and sad, but if Mordecai was one thing, he was stubborn. Trying to fight him off the bottle was more trouble than it was worth. They'd both say things they'd regret the day after and dance around an apology and as soon as Mordecai went sniffing for alcohol, the cycle would repeat. 

"It's late," was all Brick said. 

Mordecai snorted. "Like that matters all'a sudden?" 

Brick's jaw hardened meanly without him meaning for it to. He closed his eyes for a long pause, then said, "Should get some rest, Mordy. Fight is far from over." 

"Gracias, madre. Am I gonna get besos de las buenas noches, too?" 

"Don't be a wise ass." 

Mordecai stood and unsurprisingly, swayed. He set a palm to the desk to steady himself then trudged forward as though he were sizing Brick up. An amusing thought considering the sheer size difference between them. 

It was hard to tell with the goggles obstructing his face, but Brick assumed Mordecai was squinting at him. "You wanna cut me off? Fine by me. I'll make the trip there and back all on my own." 

"No you ain't." 

"You gonna stop me, hombre?" 

Brick huffed. He wanted to back up, give Mordecai some space before things got ugly, but leaned against the wall, he had no place to go. Not unless he stepped past Mordecai, which would absolutely be taken as a challenge. 

"Can't hardly walk more than six paces. How the hell you gonna make it to the bar?" 

And just like that, the venom drained out of him. Mordecai let his shoulders wilt. "Done it before," he muttered. He took a step forward and as though gravity was working extra hard, collapsed against Brick's chest. 

Brick was instantaneous in his reaction: one thick arm snaking around Mordecai's criminally slender middle, one hand cupping the back of his head gently. "I know… it's hard," he said as softly as he could. 

"'s not fuckin' fair." 

Effortlessly, Brick scooped Mordecai into his arms. He carried him into the connecting room and laid him down on one of the lower bunks. Large fingers moved up, brushing past Mordecai's cheek, and started to undo his goggles and bandana. 

"Don't mess up my dreads," Mordecai warned, sounding washed out. There wasn't any fight left to him, suddenly sapped of all energy and viciousness. He'd boiled down to where Brick knew they were headed: grief. 

Brick, with prior practice, worked until Mordecai's face was left bare. His eyes were sunken, tired, and when the glow of the monitors hit him, he clenched them shut, turning away. He muttered a thank you that sounded weepy. 

"Mordy…" 

Mordecai lay silent, facing the wall, practically fetal in his position. Brick maneuvered in beside him, but his size left the cot cramped, so Mordecai, out of experience, crawled up over his chest and sprawled out. Brick brought a large palm up to the small of his back. 

Drawing in a shivering breath, Mordecai squirmed. He set his teeth then changed his mind, and Brick gave him the time to. Just kept holding him. 

"Bloodwing was… special, you know? One of a damn kind," he started. He drew in another sheet of tense air. "And not just the endangered part… Started life one way, ended up the other." 

Brick wasn't bright on a lot of fronts, but he knew immediately what Mordecai meant. He hummed his acknowledgement. 

"Never met anyone else like that. Like me. And when I first got her, I didn't know she'd just… switch." Mordecai swallowed thickly. He curled a small hand over Brick's bicep, clinging to him with spindly fingers. "Now I don't got anyone like that in my life. And it's not like you can just—advertise that type of thing. Not even here." 

"I know it ain't much and it'll never be the same," Brick said. "But I wouldn't let nothing happen to you." 

Mordecai snorted and it sounded wet. If he was already crying, he was doing a good job at hiding it. "Won't ever be another Bloodwing…" 

"Won't ever be another you." 

Mordecai clenched his fingers around Brick's arm, squeezing him. "Sé, mi vida…," he murmured. "But it's a rare thing, finding someone who…" Mordecai fell silent. He never was one to talk so openly about his gender, even when drunk, and Brick seldom had questions or concerns. It wasn't a big deal to either of them. A difference, yes, but not something that needed much attention. 

"Whole lotta planets out there, Mordy. And a whole lotta life. Gotta be someone or something who… ya know, who are like you and Blood." 

Mordecai sat up on his elbows, gave Brick a sad yet fond look. "Life don't stop for anything, huh?" 

Brick cupped Mordecai's slender face in his palm, his heart fluttering when Mordecai shut his eyes and leaned into the touch. "Just gotta keep going…" 

"Te amo," Mordecai murmured. 

"I love you, Mordy." 

"Any besos for me?" he asked, his mouth cracking into the slightest of grins. He peeped a single eye open. 

Brick pretended to consider the offer, then craned up and gave Mordecai a short, sweet kiss. "Can have more tomorrow," he promised, "when you don't taste like a gallon of rak ale." 

Mordecai settled down on Brick's chest with a sleepy smile. A sadness still lingered behind his eyes, but he seemed overall soothed. "Okay, but I'm holding you to that." 

Brick smiled to himself. Things were going to be rough for the foreseeable future, but he had faith that they'd make it through. Mordecai, as frail as he appeared, was hardy, and Brick knew he could steer them both beyond this. That's all Brick could really do: be a solid partner for Mordecai, nudge him in the right direction. 

Mordecai nodded off while Brick rubbed down his back, kept him close. 

That's all Brick could really do. 

**Author's Note:**

> didn't mention in the story but other vault hunters are either on the first floor of HQ (as requested by brick) or they're out at moxxi/some other location idk
> 
> legit only wanted to write a scene where trans mordecai talks about how he felt deeply connected to blood because she was prodantric and he's trans you get the idea
> 
> HUGE maybe that i write some smut for mordy and brick set for 1 but idk let me know how you felt about this 
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
